To Live Again
by Mysterious Spirit
Summary: He saw him die. So, how could he possibly be standing right before him with a smile on his face as if nothing had ever happened? KaiShin.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: His Death And Revival**

"Kaito!" He shouted, running to the messy haired teen. He felt time slow as he watched the magician turn to smile at him. He watched as the magician collapsed to the floor. Everything was red. Red on the walls. Red on the floor. Red on the ceilings.

Red on Kaito.

"Kaito! No, no, no!" Shinichi cried out, his eyes starting to blur as he fell beside the bloodied body. He grabbed one of the magician's hands. "Please…Don't leave me…Don't…Don't…Not you…"

"S-Shin…Shinichi….I'm…I'm….sorry," Kaito gasped out between coughs. Shinichi watched with wide eyes as blood spilled from the magician's lips. The detective felt something wet slide down his cheek. "Don't cry…Shin-chan…"

Kaito reached up to wipe away the detective's tears, but Shinichi couldn't stop the tears. He couldn't bear the thought of losing someone he held so dear. Kaito began a fit of coughing and there was just so much blood. Usually such morbid scenes wouldn't affect the detective, but this was _Kaito_. He steeled himself and held his tears back. He tried to convince himself that the magician would be okay. He had to be. Shinichi couldn't—wouldn't—let him to die.

"Kaito, hang in there. You're going to be okay. I'm not going to let you…," Shinichi trailed off as Kaito looked him into his eyes. He saw the sadness and regret in the magician's eyes.

"You can't…You can't save me…It's too…late," Kaito coughed out. "Just…Stay by my side…Please, Shinichi. And…do you think you could…smile for me? I don't want to…see you…sad."

"I…," Shinichi breathed out, his vision going blurry again. How could he ask him to _smile_? How could he smile? This situation…He couldn't smile when Kaito was like _this_. No, he couldn't bring himself to _not_ look sad. The magician was asking for the impossible. But when Shinichi saw the look in Kaito's eyes, he forced himself to try. He smiled through tears.

"T…That's…," Kaito let out a short laugh that was interrupted by a series of coughs. "Thank you…."

There was a long moment of silence and Shinichi watched as the life left the magician's eyes. He didn't want to believe it. The magician made no move. His hand went limp in the detective's. There was a soft smile on the magician's face. Shinichi shook the unmoving body.

"Kaito? K-Kaito? Please, no…Kaito! Kaito! Move, damn it! Don't…Don't do this to me…Don't leave…Don't…Don't die!" Shinichi cried.

.

.

.

"You want to live. You don't want to die, right? Follow me, Kaito."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: KID's Heist**

He descended down the rope, a smirk gracing his face. His eyes darted from one person to another, assessing each and every person in the room. Finally, his eyes landed on the beautiful green gem in a secure case, surrounded by ten people from the task force. He snapped his fingers, and smoke filled the room. Everyone in the room began to panic and run around like headless chickens. He chuckled under his breath, but then focused on the jewel he planned to steal by the end of his heist.

"It's been three months since KID's last appearance," he heard someone say.

"I know. It's been too long! I've missed his heists. Go KID!" Someone else shouted loudly from outside the room.

"Secure the jewel!" Nakamori-keibu yelled at the task force. KID smirked. The jewel they were securing was a fake; he held the real gem in his hand. He snapped his fingers again, and the smoke cleared. He stood in a dark corner and took in the scene with pleased eyes. Half of the task force were in animal costumes, the other half were stuck to the floor and could not move. It was funny to watch the animal costumed task force try to get their companions unstuck from the floor. The animal costumes he created made it very difficult for a person to move, and therefore, they had trouble pulling on a person or walking to a person. The animal themed task force managed to get stuck with their companions while trying to help them. His gaze fell upon Nakamori-keibu, who was drenched from head to toe in pink glitter and wearing a yellow tutu with white high heels. KID chuckled to himself as he watched the man stumble and trip a few times before attempting to take off the annoying pair of shoes. The man found that he could not take them off. KID had made it so that the shoes could not be removed until after twenty minutes. That was all the time he needed after all.

He turned and headed for the roof. He had wanted to do more, play with his task force for a bit longer, but they seemed to be having enough trouble. Also, he couldn't afford to waste any more time. His expression darkened as he threw the door to the roof open. He walked out into the moonlight and held up the gem.

"Not the one," he muttered. He gripped the jewel tightly in his hand and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"KID?" He heard a voice come from behind him. In a blink, KID had turned around and was pointing his card gun at the person. His eyes narrowed at the person who was covered in the darkness of the night. The person stepped out from the darkness and into the moonlight. KID's eyes widened.

* * *

When Shinichi heard that there was going to be a heist held that day, he was a bit surprised. Then, he remembered that three months had passed since _that_. Since KID hadn't made an appearance for three months, it shouldn't have been a surprise to hear that there was going to be a heist held by "KID." Imposters were bound to show up eventually. He had decided to go to the heist to take care of the imposter because for one, _he_ couldn't do it, and also because Shinichi was upset at the thought of some random imposter masquerading as KID, bringing up memories…

At the heist, the tricks pulled off by the thief were much like _his_. Shinichi had actually believed that the thief was actually the real KID—his KID. When he reached the roof and saw KID lift the gem up to check it in the moonlight, he was almost certain it was _him._ He was swarmed with millions of thoughts, but he shook his head. _He_ couldn't be alive. Shinichi was there when….There was so much blood. The emptiness. The pain. His head was ringing as he watched the thief lower the gem.

"KID?" Shinichi whispered. The question was filled with concern for the thief at hearing the man's sigh. Shinichi was positive that it was because the gem was not Pandora—if this was truly his thief. The thief spun around quickly, his card gun raised in the direction Shinichi was standing in. The detective was now a hundred percent certain that this was _him_. This man standing before him was the real KID. He wasn't an imposter. Relief, shock, and many other emotions he had no time to discern flooded him all at once. He stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. He watched KID's eyes widen and something—was it recognition?—flash through his eyes before the detective could be certain what it was.

"And who might you be?" KID asked, his card gun still pointed at Shinichi. The detective blinked in shock.

"KID. It's me, Shinichi," the teen stated, looking at the thief with hurt in his eyes. The thief looked away, lowering his gun, but not completely.

"It's not safe here. You need to go quickly. My fans are supposed to be down there in that crowd, not up here," KID stated, putting his gun away. Shinichi blinked again and was flooded with a pain that hurt as much as being stabbed. KID…He didn't recognize him? Shinichi stood there, looking at the thief with wide eyes. The detective's disbelief was clear.

"You…"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I have this rule that no one gets hurt. I can't have you up here. So, please. Go," KID ordered. Then the thief jumped from the roof before Shinichi could protest, disappearing into the night sky. The detective stood there for a moment, feeling a numbness similar to the day he lost Kaito. He couldn't help but wonder if he was losing him again at that moment. He shook his head. Shinichi was determined to get the thief to remember him. He was alive. Kaito was alive. With that thought in mind, he felt relief fill him. He remembered the blood and he remembered his death. How he was alive was a mystery that Shinichi could care less about because _he_ was _alive_ , and at that moment, that was all that mattered. The detective pushed all his painful thoughts—the thoughts of Kaito's death, the thoughts about how Kaito did not remember him—away, and focused on the light feeling he received at the thought of Kaito being alive.

"He's alive," Shinichi whispered aloud to himself.


End file.
